This invention relates to an apparatus for processing sheets such as bank notes into normal notes (obverse), normal notes (reverse), abnormal notes, and notes of different kinds.
The conventional apparatus (such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 17839/1978) stacks bank notes of a set kind irrespective of the obverse and reverse sides of the notes and then bundles them by predetermined numbers. In checking them again manually, therefore, the patterns on the obverse and reverse sides of the notes appear at random, thereby making the checking procedure difficult and inefficient. When it is desired to bundle the bank notes with both sides arranged back-to-front, their sides must be brought into coincidence manually by first untying the roll of notes, thus making the work extremely complicated.